


Só pra te mostrar que me importo

by Lara_Boger



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Cooper Nielsen tem fama de canalha, mas quem disse que ele é incapaz de amar?





	Só pra te mostrar que me importo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de "Sob a Luz da Fama" (Center Stage) não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade de Carol Heikkinen. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 02/03/2010

**Só pra te mostrar que me importo**

 

Cooper Nielsen: o melhor bailarino do mundo. Esse sou eu.

Cooper Nielsen: um filho da puta arrogante. Esse também sou eu.

É assim que me chamam. Não nego e me assumo. Sou exatamente desse jeito. Nunca me incomodei por ser chamado assim. Nunca fez diferença. Além disso, fiz por merecer esse título infame. Faço jus a ele.

A fama faz certas coisas na vida. Admito que nunca fui a melhor das pessoas. Sou egoísta, mulherengo, mal humorado. Sou sincero em dizer isso e talvez minha sinceridade ao falar de mim mesmo assuste as pessoas.

Nunca fiz questão de me mostrar de outra forma. Prefiro a verdade. Simples assim. Sou bom no que faço, me esforcei para estar aqui. E talvez se eu não fosse assim, não estaria onde estou. Simplesmente me assumo. Nada mais.

Aproveito aquilo que a fama me dá. O dinheiro do qual usei, abusei e não o tenho como antes. A atenção e os privilégios que tenho de outras pessoas... especialmente das mulheres.

Claro que não sou como um astro de Hollywood. Mas sou bastante famoso, e para certas garotas isso é o que conta. Tive muitas e não nego. Devo me envergonhar por aproveitar as oportunidades?

Me processem, mas todas as que tive sempre foram do mesmo tipo. Uma noite ou duas. Nada mais do que isso. Exercitei bastante meus gestos de conquista, e isso me trouxe a fama de mulherengo. Admito que sou conquistador, jogo meu charme. Dou minhas cantadas, mas nunca deixo de dizer a verdade. Se elas aceitam, não é mais um problema meu.

Antes que além de arrogante, me chamem de cafajeste, digo que já me apaixonei antes. Minha experiência não foi nada boa... uma bailarina, minha partner: Kathleen Donahue. Namorávamos, mas fui trocado. Jonathan Reeves, o diretor.

Uma grande decepção porque eu a amava. E que foi pior ainda para alguém com um ego como o meu. Fui embora, dançar uma temporada em Londres, e os pombinhos se casaram. Resumo dessa forma, e parece simples, mas realmente me feri nessa história. Sofri, talvez por ego, mas passou.

Dediquei-me a dança, fazendo planos para vôos mais altos. Mesmo estando no topo, ainda tinha planos maiores. Voltei também a minha vida de conquistador. Nada melhor que novas histórias para esquecer uma antiga. Realmente levo esse lema a sério.

Quando voltei para Nova York, não imaginava que pudesse conhecer outra pessoa. E eu realmente conheci. Jody Saywner, uma das alunas da ABC. Uma novata. Era o primeiro dia dela, e eu a encontrei tirando as malas do táxi.

Não foi uma paixão a primeira vista. Nem acredito nesse tipo de coisa, e de qualquer fora o que notei primeiro foi a sua beleza. Não que eu seja insensível, mas acredite: é impossível notar qualquer coisa senão a sua beleza quando você a vê pela primeira vez.

Ela nunca conseguiria passar despercebida. Loira, olhos claros, iluminados. Claro que havia tantas outras mulheres tão bonitas quanto, mas nenhuma como ela. Jody tinha algo mais. Como o bom cavalheiro e galanteador que sou, me ofereci para ajudar com as malas.

Bom, ela se assustou quando viu quem eu era, mas recusou a ajuda com um sorriso. Seu sorriso era tão iluminado quanto seus olhos, mas foi tudo tão rápido que sequer perguntei seu nome. Acabei descobrindo mais tarde. Já quanto a mim, bom... dispenso apresentações. Sou Cooper Nielsen, um dos maiores bailarinos do mundo. Minha reputação me precede. Sempre foi assim e ser modesto nem me passa pela cabeça.

Voltamos a nos encontrar alguns dias depois por acidente. Fiquei com sua imagem na minha cabeça, mas nem cogitei a possibilidade de procurá-la. Eu estava no auge da minha galinhagem pós-fossa e quanto mais garotas, melhor. Eu a vi durante uma festa da companhia, logo depois de ter dançado Romeu e Julieta... um momento difícil pois Kathleen era a Julieta.

Não vou mentir e dizer que foi fácil. Eu nunca minto, ou pelo menos tento não mentir. Enquanto estou no palco, não há problemas, pois esqueço de tudo e me entrego à dança, e dancei como nunca naquela noite. O problema foi depois, fora do palco... e foi justamente nessa noite que eu a reencontrei. E foi quando finalmente soube o seu nome. Mas estava muito ocupado em agradar Joanne Miller, uma viúva endinheirada que era minha fã.

Jonathan Reeves queria agradá-la, e é como eu sempre digo: se é pela companhia, eu visto a camisa.

O jeito que a encontrei não poderia ter sido mais prosaico. As novatas estavam vendendo tiaras e sapatilhas autografadas, e Jody, com toda sua elegância esbarrou em Joanne. Foi quando Jonathan perguntou seu nome, apresentando-a como se fosse uma das promessas entre tantas da Academia. E eu, com os meus galanteios de sempre, disse-lhe que nunca esqueceria o nome de uma bela garota.

De fato, dificilmente esqueço, especialmente quando quero mesmo lembrar. Eu queria lembrar de Jody Saywner e realmente o fiz meses depois quando nos encontramos de novo. E mais uma vez, uma coincidência. Era engraçado como estávamos sempre na ABC e nunca nos esbarramos pelos corredores, porém nos víamos sempre fora de lá.

Depois desse último encontro, descobri que talvez Nova York não fosse tão grande assim quanto pensei, pelo menos não para nós dois. Ela estava em uma academia de dança que eu costumava freqüentar, onde me via livre de todas as malditas regras da ABC. Pelo jeito, Jody também queria a mesma coisa: era o seu primeiro dia e ela dançou lindamente. Mal pude tirar meus olhos dela.

E lá fui eu, preparando o caminho, investindo. Quando a vi saindo, fui atrás dela, fazendo parecer uma coincidência. Chamei-a pelo nome, confirmando o fato de que eu nunca esquecia o nome de uma bela garota. Não me importei quando ela quis justificar o fato de ter assistido aula em outra academia. Pouco ligava pra isso.

Simplesmente a elogiei, dizendo que ela estava ótima. É fácil elogiar quando se diz a verdade. Ignorei também quando ela me disse sobre a falta de técnica ou os pés ruins. Nunca me importei com os padrões da ABC e não seria agora que iria perpetuá-los.

Ela sorriu. Eu a chamei para almoçar, o que não colou. Para a sobremesa, menos ainda. Afinal, desde quando bailarinas comiam?

Chamei-a para dar uma volta de moto pela cidade. Convite aceito e passeamos juntos, em uma tarde agradável. Jody ficou muito bem na garupa da minha Harley Davidson. Acabamos no meu apartamento. Fui gentil e ofereci biscoitos: recusados. Ofereci vinho. Brindamos.

Conversamos um pouco. Bem pouco porque simplesmente acabamos nos deixando levar pela química. Do beijo mais simples acabamos na cama, da forma mais natural possível.

Sim, estou falando de sexo. Eu a desejei, mas não seria canalha o bastante pra forçar uma situação. Nós nos desejamos e simplesmente aconteceu. O problema era o dia seguinte... e todos os outros dias que vinham depois dele. Homens e mulheres encaram o sexo de forma completamente diferente. Para as mulheres, há o sentimento e aos homens isso não queria dizer grande coisa. Por mais desejo que eu sentisse e por mais bonita de Jody fosse, o fato de transarmos não significava nada.

Eu não estava disposto a nenhuma forma de compromisso que não fosse comigo mesmo e com o meu trabalho. Estava prestes a ter minha chance como coreógrafo, já tinha em mente o figurino, a musica, os passos... até mesmo o nome da minha primeira bailarina. Soube que Jody era a garota certa no exato momento em que a vi dançar. Mas eu sabia mais que ninguém: não era bom misturar assunto pessoal com trabalho. Tudo em nome do profissionalismo. Só que Jody passou a encarar a situação como se tivéssemos algo. Pobre garota sonhadora...

Claro que em algum momento ela percebeu o óbvio. E se sentiu traída. Entendo seus motivos, mas não havia razões para tal, principalmente quando escolheu a hora errada para explodir. Logo em um dos ensaios para o workshop onde meu sonho estaria a prova. Fui obrigado a fazer com que caísse em si. Fui ríspido com ela: lembrei-a da hierarquia.

Consegui afasta-la. Passamos a ser profissionais e mal trocamos palavras além do estritamente necessário. Jody estava tão concentrada quanto eu, mais disposta ao silêncio que eu mesmo. Percebi sua mudança, mas estava ocupado demais para refletir ou sentir culpa. Tinha problemas demais pra resolver, inclusive tendo que dançar para substituir o protagonista.

Agora sim definitivamente eu era o responsável pelo meu sonho. Mais do que planeja-lo, eu teria de fazer isso dar certo. Ignorei que aquele ballet era a minha história de decepção sendo encenada e exposta publicamente. Eu não seria apenas um artista com o clichê de expor sua decepção. Teria de revivê-la.

E o fiz. Todos fizeram. Jody brilhou, foi perfeita. A menina dos pés ruins estava tendo o seu momento de glória. Foi quando finalmente pude olhar para ela de novo, mas não me dei conta de que ela não estava me esperando. Que de certa forma aquela história fora além do palco. O final não fora o mesmo do espetáculo, mas o mesmo da minha vida. Eu havia perdido.

Charlie, o garoto que escolhi para interpretar Jonathan. Foi com ele que Jody resolveu ficar. Não protestei, nem poderia. Erro meu. E o mais irônico: assim como tive Kathleen ao meu lado como partner mesmo depois de tudo, aconteceria o mesmo comigo e com Jody. Agora por escolha minha. Jody Sawyner era a primeira bailarina da minha companhia.

Masoquismo, mas ela era a melhor opção para a companhia. Nunca me importei com o que diziam sobre seus pés ou a falta de técnica. Eu queria sua paixão pela dança. E realmente a tive.

Dedicada e intensa. Ela vibra nos palcos. Não tanto nos ensaios porque eu a pressiono. Pressiono muito e sempre. Sei que ela quer o estrelato, e tentei ajudá-la nisso, ainda que ela não soubesse. Por mais que eu ignore todas as regras e posturas da ABC, eu sei que é importante. Um padrão a ser seguido, e do quanto ela precisa disso pra alcançar o sonho.

Jody sempre ensaiou mais do que todos. Passa mais horas no salão de ensaios que em qualquer outro lugar. Ouve minhas advertências e impropérios mais que qualquer um. O relacionamento com Charlie terminou, tanto pela falta de tempo quanto por outros motivos que não me interessam até hoje.

Começamos um outro relacionamento que não tem nada a ver com compromisso e que está além do trabalho. Sexo, sem que isso esteja condicionado a alguma coisa como alguns poderiam pensar. Dormimos juntos, acordamos um no apartamento do outro. Quase como se morássemos na mesma casa. Não é muito difícil, já que somos vizinhos.

Apesar disso sei que ela explode em raiva quando ouve minha voz. Reflexos do que a faço passar, certamente mas creio que ela entenda os meus atos. Mais que preocupação ou perfeccionismo e desejo de fazer o meu próprio projeto dar certo. Eu quero que Jody Saynwer dê certo. E hoje sei que valeu a pena, quando a vejo ser comparada com Margot Fonteyn: tão vibrante em cena que seus defeitos eram ínfimos, menores.

Não sei bem minhas razões pra isso. Como eu disse antes, sou egoísta e não nego.

Não sei bem se sinto algo por ela.

Aquela coisa que chamam de amor?

É diferente dos meus antigos sentimentos por Kathleen, talvez mais forte. Mais incômodo pra mim. Sei que não sou o companheiro ideal pra ninguém. Talvez eu não sirva nem mesmo para ter um cachorro. Meu afeto é torto, não nasci para ficar preso a ninguém. Talvez esta seja a melhor forma para demonstrar algo por Jody.

Talvez por isso agora eu tenha acabado de garantir que sua carreira continue e seu maior sonho se realize: ser uma bailarina da ABC. Isso é importante pra ela, e pude garantir que tenha essa chance. Não me falta muito para fechar as portas da minha companhia. Não para sempre, mas apenas por um tempo. E quando isso acontecer, haverá uma proposta para que ela integre a ABC. Não no corpo de baile, mas sim como uma solista.

Quem sabe eu não seja de todo insensível? Não sou bom em demonstrar sentimentos, mas creio talvez possa fazer mais com gestos que com palavras.

E eu me importo com Jody, ainda que ela não saiba. O bastante para querer que ela tenha um caminho pra trilhar, mesmo que não haja mais espaço pra mim.

Talvez isso seja amor. Não sei o que pode realmente ser, ou se há algum nome pra isso. E francamente isso é irrelevante.

Para mim é apenas o certo.

_**Fim** _


End file.
